


Opportunistic Organism

by methaemoglobinemia (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nines drinks out of necessity, RK900's name is Caleb, Sharing a Bed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/methaemoglobinemia
Summary: Having a forensics lab in your mouth occasionally has unpleasant consequences. Nines does his best to do damage control. Gavin finds the entire situation extremely amusing.





	Opportunistic Organism

The first thing Gavin registered when he woke up was that he was cold.

The second was that it was still dark. Gavin reached across the bed for Caleb's solid form, but found only rumpled, empty sheets where the other man should have been. He sat up and squinted through bleary eyes at his alarm clock display.

03:27.

Gavin groaned as he stood, pulling on the threadbare pajama pants he'd left in a pile at the foot of the bed. The door creaked as he ventured out into the hallway, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Nines?"

He didn't have to look far to locate the android. Caleb was sitting on the couch in the living room, his LED spinning yellow as he took a large swig from a handle of cheap vodka.

For a minute, Gavin was sure he was still dreaming. "Nines? What in the living fuck are you doing?"

Caleb set down the vodka jug with a thunk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Gavin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Gavin furrowed his brow, still taking in the situation. "You're...drinking. You can't get drunk. Why the hell are you wasting my booze?"

"I've lost control of my biofilters." Caleb grimaced.

"That a fancy way of saying life, Nines?" Gavin smirked and plopped down on the couch beside Caleb. "Really, though—care to explain in human terms?"

"Statistically speaking, there's always a chance of bacteria contaminating my circulatory system. That chance is increased dramatically when I run forensic samples. However, I have filters in place that were designed to prevent contaminants from entering circulation."

Gavin rubbed his eyes. "And they stopped working."

"Correct."

"So the vodka?" Gavin gestured at the jug on the coffee table, which was noticeably less full than it had been when he'd gone to bed.

"An attempt to disinfect my thirium reservoir." Caleb made a disgusted face. "There's _Citrobacter_ in there."

Gavin snorted. "Delicious." He picked up the vodka bottle and took a swig, closing his eyes as it burned its way down his throat. It was cheap shit, and it hurt to drink. That was the way Gavin liked it—the harsher the better. He passed the bottle back to Caleb after a moment.

The android raised the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp, his LED flashing red as he did so. "Whoah, wait a minute." Gavin pressed his finger to the blinking circle. "What's this about?"

Caleb made a face. "My sensors interpret anything that goes into my mouth as a sample. They keep running the vodka over and over. I find it...unpleasant."

Gavin threw back his head and laughed. "Wait, wait—let me get this straight. Cyberlife's last, best hope, their most advanced model ever, a walking deus ex machina—and you're bricking because you _don't like the taste of vodka_?"

Caleb shot him a dirty glance as he raised the jug and took another swig. "I don't have to like it. It just has to be functional."

"I can drink to that." Gavin grinned, taking the jug back and matching him shot for shot. "You're lucky it's a Friday."

"Technically Saturday, now," Caleb pointed out, precise as always.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Saturday, Sunday, President's Day, I really don't give a fuck except that I don't have to work and I get to sleep in. Be nice if you joined me."

"Gavin, you know I don't—"

"Yeah, I know." Gavin shot Caleb a patronizing look. "Run a diagnostic or something? Might as well give that liquor some time to work."

Caleb huffed, but Gavin could see the hint of a smile curling his lips. "Fine," he said, raising the vodka bottle to his mouth and taking one last gulp. His LED stuttered red before flashing yellow and then cycling finally back to blue.

Gavin grinned as the android followed him down the hallway. He fell into bed, sprawling out on top of the rumpled covers. "Come on," he said, nodding at his outstretched arm.

With a long-suffering sigh, Caleb sank into bed and settled down against him. His breath against Gavin's neck smelled faintly of vodka. Gavin chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. He'd have to do some testing and figure out what Nines _did_ like to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> [Birin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birin/pseuds/Birin) helped me brainstorm this!
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! I appreciate you <3


End file.
